Scene: Vanessaaaa!
Scene: Vanessaaaa! is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map marker: "Garland King promises this scene will be among her most iconic. The terrain represents Rico's internal emotional wasteland." Walkthrough Rico arrives at a town called San Marco. There's a parking lot with two Garland King Studios Vans, three members of the Garland King Studios and some of their equipment. Garland calls and explains: "Here's the skinny, doll. Your sister got gunned down. You're afraid." Rico is surprised that he has to be afraid, but Garland continues to explain: "Vulnerable, even. The hitman is in the other car. So you drive like hell." Get in the marked Coyle Mambo and start driving fast along the marked road. Another identical car with a stunt woman is driving the same way, but there's no need to pay attention to her. There's a total of 10 checkpoints to drive through. The stunt woman: "You just gotta hit the marks we've laid out, fast as you can. I'll make sure we look cool." After checkpoint 3 there will be a sandstorm. A crossroad is blocked by a semi-trailer truck and a quarry truck. You'll have to turn left here. Garland explains: "Look at this terrain. It's a reflection of your inner turmoil. Show us! Remember, Rico: Pain. Anguish." Rico says that he doesn't do anguish, but Garland insists that: "You will when the effects department is done with you." The storm passes after checkpoint 4 and there's another crossroad obstructed by the same combination of trucks. Turn right here. Next you'll have to drive through the valley that has many automated turrets. They shouldn't pose a threat, as long as you're going over 30 km/h. The discussion continues after checkpoint 7. Garland: "Alright, here we come. It's hopeless. You drive your car off the bridge and into the abyss below. And when you do, just scream, "VANESSAAAA!"" Rico: "Who is Vanessa?" Garland: "Your sister! Are you reading the scripts, Rico? We don't write those for me." A couple more quarry trucks drive along the road and a Black Hand helicopter flies over the road. Then finally there's a bridge with a GKS-marked helicopter next to it (to film it). The last checkpoint is on the left edge of the bridge and the car has to be driven over the edge. Considering the heading, the player will likely land on the opposite side of the river. Garland yells "VANESSAAAA!" as you drive over the edge. The mission ends, but she continues to explain that: "Well, we'll get the scream in ADR later. Nice jump, lots o' panache. You can head back to your trailer, or your tree - wherever you go when you're not on set looking pretty." The stunt woman also calls once more to say: "That was some smooth steering. Thanks, man." The helicopter will still be next to the bridge, but be very careful when hijacking it. There's strong wind in the canyon that could immediately crash you into the bridge and destroy the helicopter. Trivia *The mission doesn't explain if Rico is suppose to be chasing the hitman, or escaping him. Gallery Scene Vanessaaaa (mission trigger).png|Train passes the mission trigger. Scene Vanessaaaa (both cars at the start).png|Both cars at the start. Scene Vanessaaaa (inner turmoil).png|Turn left at this crossroad. Scene Vanessaaaa (more trucks).png|More unusual trucks. Scene Vanessaaaa (turret canyon).png|Turret canyon. Scene Vanessaaaa (GKS helicopter at the end).png|GKS helicopter at the end. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions Category:Garland King's missions